1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a structure of metal-oxide-semiconductor. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a structure of III-V metal-oxide-semiconductor.
2. Description of Related Art
III-V metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) have been widely investigated in recent years. InxGa1-xAs material has high electron mobility and the InxGa1-xAs based devices have lower turn on voltage than conventional Si devices. Therefore, InxGa1-xAs material is considered as a potential candidate to replace Si as the channel material for next generation low power, high speed complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) device for logic applications.
High k materials such as Al2O3, Ga2O3, Gd2O3, ZrO2 and HfO2, were investigated as gate oxides for III-V MOS capacitors. The interface properties of high-k dielectric/InxGa1-xAs MOS devices were studied using different surface treatments and even with an inserted Ge or Si thin layers. Recently, the HfO2/Al2O3 composite oxide structure was also studied (T. Yang, Y. Xuan, D. Zemlyanov, T. Shen, Y. Q. Wu, J. M. Woodall, and P. D. Ye: Appl. Phys. Lett., 91 (2007) 142122). However, to find a suitable oxide layer that has a really high dielectric constant and really low current leakage for III-V semiconductor is still a difficult task.